Red de engaños
by lissgtzg
Summary: A ya no está, pero las chicas son bastante problemáticas para meterse donde no deben.


_**ACLARACIONES**_

_-Alison se mudó a Ridgewood-_

_-No hay más A-_

_-Mona está viva-._

-Estaban todaas las chicas en la casa de Spencer, sentadas en el sillón de su sala-.

**EMILY**: No puedo creer que mañana entremos a la Universidad.

**SPENCER**: Es como si todo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

**HANNA**: Bromean, no?

**ARIA**: Estos años fueron eternos, de hecho.

**SPENCER**: Al menos estoy con Hanna

-Spencer abrazó a Hanna con un brazo y sonrieron-.

**SPENCER**: No se qué haré sin ustedes, en verdad.

**ARIA**: Yo tampoco...

**HANNA**: Como sea, Aria, en la Universidad hay muchísmos chicos muy lindos, y ya sabes, un poco más jóvenes.

**SPENCER**: (Para callarla) Hanna.

**ARIA**: Tranquila Spencer, ya no me afecta.

**HANNA**: Ya relájense, a partir de mañana seremos, ya saben, chicas grandes.

**ARIA**: Claro que sí.

-Emily y Spencer rieron-.

**ARIA**: Qué?

**SPENCER**: Lo dicen justamente ustedes.

**HANNA**: Ash. Emily, de hecho también podrías encontrar tal vez una chica linda.

**EMILY**: (nerviosa) No gracias, estoy bien así.

-Todas la voltearon a ver raro-.

**EMILY**: No importa cuanto nos separen en distancia o cuán estemos lejos unas de las otras. Nada nos podrá separar, nos libramos de A y de todos los peligros que nos estaba ocasionando.

-Todas se abrazaron-.

* * *

-Aria estaba bajando las escaleras, Ella y Byron estaban ahí, esperandola-.

**ARIA**: Amm... Qué pasa?

**ELLA**: (con una lágrima) Sigo sin creer que hoy, quien era antes mi niña pequeña, esté por entrar a la Universidad.

**BYRON**: Estamos orgullosos de ti.

**ARIA**: Awww

-Aria los abrazó-.

**ARIA**: Igual no me voy a otra ciudad. Ni siquiera me dejaron estudiar en otra ciudad.

**BYRON**: Lo siento, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no dejaremos que vivas sola.

**ARIA**: (susurrando) Pero sí me dejan en la misma ciudad donde hubo unos 8 cadáveres...

**ELLA**: Qué dijiste?

**ARIA**: Nada. Ya me iré, se me hace tarde.

-Aria se dirigió a la puerta-.

**BYRON**: Aria.

-Aria volteó-.

**ARIA**: Sí?

**BYRON**: Ten cuidado.

-Aria asintió y salió-.

-Mike salió de la cocina-.

**MIKE**: Que cursis son, está yendo a la Universidad, no a la Marina. Ya me voy.

-Mike salió-.

**ELLA**: Adiós Mike.

* * *

-Hanna estaba en su casa, parada en la cocina-.

-Spencer abrió la puerta-.

**HANNA**: Vaya, creí que nunca llegarías.

**SPENCER**: Estaba por irme cuando recibí tu mensaje, por que quieres que nos vayamos juntas?

**HANNA**: Me da un poco de miedo.

**SPENCER**: Lo dice la que ayer dijo que...

**HANNA**: Solo imagina, nuevos compañeros y también nuevos maestros, y lo peor de todo, solo estamos nosotras dos.

**SPENCER**: (sonriendo) Actúas como niña pequeña, ya vamos, ya, vamos.

-Ashley bajó las escaleras-.

**ASHLEY**: Están por irse?

-Las dos asintieron-.

**ASHLEY**: Estoy orgullosa de ustedes.

-Hanna y Spencer sonrieron-.

**ASHLEY**: Ya vayan, o me harán llorar.

**HANNA**: Mamá.

-Hanna abrazó a Ashley-.

**SPENCER**: Gusto en verla.

-Hanna y Spencer salieron-.

* * *

-Emily estaba a punto de salir de su casa, antes de hacerlo tomó su teléfono de su bolsa y marcó-.

**EMILY**: Alison, soy yo, Emily.

**ALISON**: (por teléfono) Emily! Creí que no llamarías.

**EMILY**: Como no lo iba a hacer?

**ALISON**: No sabes cuanto te extraño.

**EMILY**: Tu tampoco tienes idea.

-Hubo un silencio de unos segundos-.

**EMILY**: Qué dijo tu abuela?

**ALISON**: Ella dijo que no me podría traer aquí pronto, pero tal vez el próximo semestre me mude a Rosewood.

**EMILY**: Espero lo haga, te extraño mucho.

**ALISON**: También yo, Em. El fin de semana iré. Así que no me falles.

**EMILY**: No lo haré. Adiós, te quiero.

**ALISON**: También te quiero.

-Emily sonrió, colgó y guardó el teléfono-.

-Hanna y Spencer entraron por la gran puerta, era un lugar muy grande, con un nombre simple: Rosewood University, o por sus siglas, ROU. Tenía como colores representativos el gris, azul y blanco-.

**HANNA**: Que colores tan depresivos.

**SPENCER**: Nos vemos en el almuerzo, mi clase es por allá... creo.

**HANNA**: Adiós Spence.

-Hanna volteó para irse a su clase a otro salón, cuando de repente un chico la detuvo-.

**X**: Hola!

**HANNA**: Hola?

**X: **Hola, soy Terrence.

**HANNA**: Ah, hola Terrence.

**TERRENCE**: Vas a diseño?

**HANNA**: Sí, es por allá, no?

**TERRENCE**: (sonriendo) No lo creo, es por allá. Solo te vas por allí, y el segundo salón de la izquierda, ahí estaba yo.

**HANNA**: En serio?

**TERRENCE**: Sí, hace un año. Pero anda, que te lo digo muy en serio, esa maestra te dará un mega sermón si llegas tarde.

**HANNA**: (riendo) Gracias por el consejo, nos vemos después, adiós.

**TERRENCE**: Adiós.

-Hanna volteó de nuevo-.

**HANNA**: Espera, como lo supiste?

**TERRENCE**: Una chica que viste así de bien es porque esa chica tiene un don para el diseño.

-Hanna se sonrojó, des

**HANNA**: Amm, gracias.

-Hanna se fué-.

**TERRENCE**: (susurrando) Qué linda es.

* * *

-Aria entró a su salón de clases, se sentó, acomodó unos cuantos libros y sintió que una mano le tocó el hombro y se paralizó.

**X: **Hey! Tranquila solo soy yo.

-Aria volteó con una sonrisa-.

**ARIA**: Wesley?

**WESLEY**: Ese soy yo!

**ARIA**: Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-Aria sonrió-.

**WESLEY**: Que no puedo estudiar aquí?

**ARIA**: No, no es eso, sólo qué jamás me imaginé que estaríamos estudiando aquí, y menos artes!

**WESLEY**: Pues te sorprenderías...

-Wesley, mirando hacia al frente, se pasmó-.

**WESLEY**: NO

-Aria volteó-.

-Ezra estaba escribiendo 'Mr Fitz' en la pizarra-.

**EZRA**: Seré su maestro de Historia del Arte.

**ARIA**: (tapándose la cara) Oh no...

-Ezra se dió la vuelta-.

**EZRA**: Amm... Tal vez algunas personas ya me conocían y se les hará raro que de esta clase, pero me especialicé en el tema.

**ARIA**: (susurrando) No me digas...

**WESLEY**: (susurrandole a Aria) Si estas de acuerdo en la siguiente clase nos transferimos a Artes D.

**EZRA**: Wesley y Aria no hablen.

-Todos comenzaron a murmurar-.

**EZRA**: Ellos eran mis alumnos.

-Ambos pusieron cara de molestos-.

* * *

-Emily entró, a la piscina, ya que la Universidad se especializaba en deportes-.

-Una chica estaba a un lado de ella, esperando también su turno al lado de ella-.

**X: **Hola, Emily, cierto?

**EMILY**: Sí, soy yo... Cómo sabes quien soy?

**X: **Es broma? Eres Emily Fields, eres hasta ahora creo la mejor nadadora de Rosewood, eres leyenda!

**EMILY**: Gracias. Como te llamas tú?

**X: **Jasmine, Jasmine Dumont.

-Emily le sonrió, y rápidamente empezó a nadar hacia el otro lado-.

-Jasmine le sonrió-.

* * *

-Estaban Hanna y Spencer en el almuerzo-.

-Spencer estaba hablando por teléfono, caminanado de un lado a otro y Hanna estaba sentada observándola-.

**SPENCER**: Espera, qué?

**ARIA**: (por teléfono) Ya te lo dije, Ezra está aquí como su nada dándonos clase!

**SPENCER**: Crees que sea casualidad?

**ARIA**: Por supuesto que no! Como sería casualidad esto? Está claro que se las arregló para saber donde estuadiaría!

**SPENCER**: Pues transfiérete!

**ARIA**: Lo intenté junto con Wesley.

**SPENCER**: Espera, Wesley?, su hermano?

**HANNA**: A ver pásamela.

-Spencer le dió el teléfono a Hanna-.

**HANNA**: Transfiérete ahora ya! Sabes lo que te hizo, y ni siquiera nosotras podemos perdonarlo.

_-__FLASHBACK__-._

_-Estaban las 5 chicas pasando por la cafetería de el centro de Rosewood, Ezra estaba adentro con una chica-._

_**ALISON**__: Aria, no quiero alarmarte pero, estoy casi segura de que el que esta allá dentro es Ezra._

_**ARIA**__: Oh si, me dijo que tendría una entrevista más o menos a esta hora._

_**SPENCER**__: Hey chicas, ahí está la tienda!_

_-Todas siguieron caminando-._

_**EMILY**__: Esperen, quiero ver si necesitan personal._

_-Emiy se quedó viendo el vidrio-._

_**EMILY**__: Ah sí, perfecto, el lunes vendré a..._

_-Emily notó que Ezra estaba tomado de las manos con la misma chica-._

_**EMILY**__: Hey, Aria, quizá deberías ver esto._

_**ARIA**__: (regresándose) ver qué?_

_-Aria se acercó y ambos estaban besándose-._

_**HANNA**__: Aria._

_**ARIA**__: No, no esto no puede ser..._

_-Aria se dirigió a la puerta-._

_**SPENCER**__: A dónde vas?!_

_**EMILY**__: No no, regresa._

_**ALISON**__: No no, espera! No es buena idea!_

_-Aria se acercó a su mesa y todas las chicas se quedaron observando desde la puerta-._

_**ARIA**__: (con los ojos llorosos) Ezra._

_-Ezra volteó y se alteró-._

_**EZRA**__: Me disculpas un segundo?_

_-La chica asintió, Ezra tomó de la mano a Aria y la llevó unos metros lejos-._

_**ARIA**__: (llorando) Por qué me hiciste esto?_

_**EZRA**__: Aria, se que esto se ve muy mal, pero te juro que solo es una entrevista._

_**ARIA**__: Y ese beso que fué? Tenías que darle uno para que te diera el trabajo o como?_

_**EZRA**__: Te puedo explicar después!_

_-La chica fue con ellos-._

_**X: **__Disculpe que me meta, todo está bien?_

_ARIA: ... Quién, es usted?_

_**X: **__Soy su novia, Kim Morrinson, mucho gusto._

_**ARIA**__: (con la voz entrecortada) Su... qué?_

_**KIM**__: Su novia, am... tienes algún inconveniente?_

_-Todas las chicas se quedaron pasmadas-._

_**HANNA**__: Ay no..._

_**ARIA**__: Ezra..._

_**EZRA**__: Disculpa Kim, puedes dejarme hablar a solas con ella? Es sólo una estudiante obsesionada._

_**ARIA**__: (Mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, enojada) Sólo una estudiante obsesionada?, eso soy para tí?_

_**KIM**__: Sí que está mal._

_-Kim se fué de ahí-._

_**EZRA**__: Por favor Aria quiero que entiendas. De verdad necesito esto y..._

_**ARIA**__: Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar, porque en serio que jamás creí que llegarías a hacer esto, y..._

_-Ezra le dió una bofetada a Aria, al momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer-._

_-Todas las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta-._

_**SPENCER**__: No puedo creerlo._

_**ALISON**__: Ya vámonos._

_**EZRA**__: Aria te juro que entré en pánico, te lo juro, te lo juro, sabes que jamás haría algo así, te pido disculpas de verdad, y si puedo explicártelo luego, se que yo..._

_-Aria, tocándose la mejilla, movía la cabeza hacia los lados aún mirándolo a él-._

_**ARIA**__: Espero tengan mucha suerte._

_-Aria salió y las chicas la siguieron, apenas doblaron la esquina, Aria, llorando, abrazó de golpe a Spencer y ella lo hizo también-._

_**ALISON**__: Vamos a mi casa, tranquila._

_-Todas caminaron hacia al frente-._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-._

**ARIA**: Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

**HANNA**: Oye, me tengo que ir, tengo clase, pero creo que en una hora salgo, cuando lo haga paso por Caleb y ya voy a tu casa.

**ARIA**: Bien, adiós.

-Hanna le dió el teléfono a Spencer-.

* * *

-Emily, ya en los lockers de los pasillos, estaba guardando sus cosas-.

**JASMINE**: Fields.

-Emily volteó-.

**EMILY**: Hola Jasmine.

**JASMINE**: Solo te venía a advertir, que no saldrás de aquí con ningún premio. Que no por haber sido la mejor, siempre lo serás.

-Jasmine le tiró los googles del casillero y con su tacón, los pisoteó hasta romperlos-.

-Jasmine estaba a punto de irse-.

**EMILY**: Otra cosa?

-Jasmine volteó-.

**JASMINE**: A qué te refieres?

EMILY: Sabes? He enfrentado mejores cosas, tú, sólo amenazándome de que no ganaré... JAJAJA que miedo, mejor me voy.

**JASMINE**: Te tragarás tus palabras, Fields.

-Jasmine se fue y Emily rió-.

**EMILY**: Como si no supiera quien eres, Kate Randall.

* * *

Reviews=New Chapter.

Sé que Ezra no haría algo así por que sí, hay una razón, así que no se espanten.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
